


Propriety

by toejammy



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Nobility, Politics, Rating May Change, Regency, Slow Burn, a pride and prejudice au if you squint, ferdinand is a taurus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-11-29 06:50:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20959085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toejammy/pseuds/toejammy
Summary: Ferdinand is one of the Empire's most eligible bachelors and is beloved in their high society. He has charmed his way into the hearts of many, and into a lucrative political seat within Emperor Edelgard's personal advisory cabinet. The only cold heart he cannot seem to win favor from is seated in the chest of the shadowy Marquis von Vestra: The head of the Imperial Household and now Ferdinand's staunch rival. Ferdinand aims to change his opinion... but Hubert doesn't seem to many anything easy.





	1. Loathing

If you were to ask Duke von Aegir about Marquis von Vestra, he would have quite a bit to say. If pushed, he would come up with a litany of adjectives used to describe the head of the Imperial household. 

Contemptible, abhorrent, wretched, and unnerving were some of his favorites. 

These were the exact words running through his head as he held his wine flute with an iron grip, his pristine white gloves pulled taught around his clenched fist. The Imperial ball was in full swing all around him, the Imperial ballroom filled with music and voices both raised in merriment between friends and hushed in secret dealings between government officials. One of those government officials being the detested von Vestra himself. 

Oh how Ferdinand loathed him.

And Ferdinand prided himself in his interpersonal skills. He was magnetic, even those who repelled him at first found him endearing not much later. He was never without company, especially during Imperial merriments. Women whose fathers and brothers he had befriended were all waiting their turn to share a dance with the duke, as his truly gentlemanly nature preceded him wherever he went. A more eligible bachelor you would be hard pressed to find. He would be the first to remove his coat to offer to a lady if she shivered only once. He remembered the names of everyone’s great aunts and second cousins, and would always make the effort to ask how they were fairing this time of year, and to please give them all his best regards. He bowed and gave thanks to every hosts’ hospitality, and would always compliment their choice in drapery- even if everyone else agreed they were rather drab. And when his prized mares produced foals we would always send one as a gift to some noble’s youngest daughter, as he believed no toddler should be without a pony. 

His kindness and levity was not reserved for just the upper crust either. Stories were often shared in manor parlor rooms about the duke himself rolling up his sleeves to help plow a subject’s fields in the height of sewing season when the old farmer had fallen ill. His horses had been used to pull a merchant’s wagon from a muddy ravine it had careened into. And when winter hit his lands unreasonably hard one year he made sure not a single person was without food and a coat. He was, without a doubt, a picturesque gentleman to nobility and commoners alike. It seemed that the tales of Ferdinand’s chivalry had reached everyone in the Empire. 

Everyone except Marquis von Vestra.

That was the only explanation Ferdinand could offer as to the Marquis’ distasteful behavior towards the young duke. The Marquis and the Duke hadn’t been acquainted very long, and the short time they had spent together had been nothing if not tumultuous. Last year, Ferdinand’s father had fallen ill suddenly and his health had declined just as quickly. Within a few months, his father had passed and the weight of the von Aegir household had fallen onto Ferdinand’s shoulders. The young man took it in stride, and the von Aegir lands had flourished under the new Duke’s reign. His manor staff, his soldiers, and his countrymen were as happy as Ferdinand could ever remember them being. Networking with other nobles came easily to him, and lavish boons of friendship frequently arrived at the von Aegir estate. His successful dukedom was quickly noted by the Emperor herself, and within the same year his father had passed, Ferdinand received an invitation from Enbarr beckoning him to join the Emperor’s personal cabinet. He still swelled with pride remembering that he had achieved so quickly a position his father spent his entire life chasing after. 

He began to spend half of his time between his lands and the capital city, and within the imperial palace walls is where he first met Marquis von Vestra. Ferdinand made sure to bring a lavish gift basket for Her Majesty upon his arrival for his first cabinet meeting, and presented it to her along with a perhaps long-winded thanks for his new position. He recalled the sneer he had received from the Marquis, who was seated to the left of Her Majesty.

Marquis von Vestra waited until Her Majesty was busy handing off the gift basket to a servant before he spoke, with a horrible grimace, and only above a whisper so that it would only reach Ferdinand’s ears.

“Duke von Aegir…I have been made aware of your penchant for sycophancy, however I would have hoped it was at least a _ touch _ subtle.” The words seeped from Marquis von Vestra’s hateful lips and fell like a miasma onto Ferdinand’s gaiety. The Duke’s face burned red and he floundered for a response, which only seemed to annoy von Vestra even more. 

The audacity alone sent Ferdinand spiraling. He hadn’t even had the chance to introduce himself to the shadowy Marquis, they had not broken bread nor exchanged any words! And there he was, eyes like daggers and words like venom, accusing Ferdinand of brown-nosing his way to the position he head earned. Ferdinand’s shock at the accusation had passed and anger took its place. He was moments away from firing back a ‘_ how dare you!’ _ or a ‘ _ how wrong you are! I simply wished to show my gratitude to Her Majesty!’ _but was interrupted by the Brigid ambassador’s arrival. Ferdinand stood and bowed in respect to the lady ambassador and when he turned to defend himself, the Marquis had already walked off to hold a conversation with Count von Hevring. 

Ferdinand scoffed to himself at the Marquis’ rude behavior. The absolute nerve! No sense of decency from that one, to be sure! He tried to brush off the comment as Her Majesty began the cabinet meeting, but the tips of his ears were still painted a scarlet red until he finally sat down in his carriage for the trip back home. Even though he was put off by the Marquis’ impolite introduction - if it could even be called that- he prided himself on his ability to forgive. As he looked out the window at the passing Imperial countryside he promised himself that next time would be different. There wasn’t anyone he had failed in winning over so far, and he wasn’t about to let the grim Marquis be the first.

To his chagrin, he was met with equal distrust and hostility from the man on their next meeting. And the one after that. And the one after _ that _. Not a single gathering went by where Ferdinand was not treated to some humiliation or question of character from the Marquis. And by god nothing boiled his blood more than the sneering visage of his dark haired adversary. 

…… 

Now here he stood, in the grand Imperial ballroom, gripping his wine flute with enough force to creak the crystal. His attention seemed to be focused on Fleche Bergliez who was recounting him a story of some of her brother’s impressive military commendations. He never broke eye contact with her, smiled and nodded when appropriate, and even offered his congratulations to her brother when she paused. Had anyone been watching him, they would have noted how invested Ferdinand was in the conversation. 

And someone _ was _ watching him. 

If you had asked him later, Ferdinand would be unable to repeat a single thing that the young Countess Bergliez was talking about. In fact, his attention was focused on a pair of eyes off to his left trying to burn holes into his dress coat. From his peripheral vision Ferdinand was observing Marquis von Vestra, who had not looked away from Ferdinand for almost an hour and counting. It made the young Duke increasingly nervous, and antsy. He wanted nothing more than to storm over to where the shadow himself hung and demand an explanation for such scrutiny. 

_ What is he playing at? _ Ferdinand thought, taking a cautious sip from the flute. _ Probably cannot wait to catch me slip up and find a way to admonish me for it later. What purpose does he have even attending such an event! He is as sociable as a recluse and as responsive as a corpse… how I wish he would give it a rest already! _

Fleche was about to start into her next tale of her brother’s heroism when she was waved over by young Lysithea von Cordelia. She thanked Ferdinand for being such a gracious conversationalist with her and they both bowed as the two young women went, arm in arm, to giggle and gossip in an alcove of the party no doubt. Suddenly alone, Ferdinand let his gaze wander over the party crowd, hoping to catch someone’s eye and mingle once more. Perhaps he could find Caspar in the crowd, though he would be hard to spot at his height. 

Ferdinand made the mistake of turning his head a bit too far to the left and suddenly made full eye contact with the exact shadowy Marquis he had been hoping to avoid. Von Vestra’s gaze was piercing, and a slow smirk slithered onto his face. Ferdinand blinked and felt his traitorous ears begin to redden. The nerve of that man! Caught staring red handed- _ which is already unbelievably rude _ \- and the Marquis didn’t even have the propriety to look even a _ bit _ ashamed! In fact, he looked rather pleased with himself! If he wasn’t at a polite event, Ferdinand had the mind to teach von Vestra some manners _ himself _. Ferdinand opened and closed his mouth twice, at a loss of what to say or if he should even say anything, before he huffed and turned his back to the dark haired man. 

_ Not worth my time _ , Ferdinand thought. _ You _ know _ he’s just trying to get a reaction from you. And you fall for it every time! Shameful, Ferdinand. Absolutely unbecoming of you. _

Ferdinand brought the wine flute to his mouth and swallowed the remaining drink in one go. He hoped the drink would dull his embarrassment, and if nothing else he could blame his ever-growing flush on the alcohol. As a waiter passed with more flutes on his tray Ferdinand reached out and quickly grabbed one, downing the drink on a single gulp. Some liquid courage sounded like the exact medicine he needed for this Marquis flavored cold. Ferdinand held the glass out to his side about to look for another waiter to refill it when he felt a gloved hand pull the flute to his right. He turned to give the presumed waiter a thanks for the prompt service until he saw who the gloved hand belonged to. Marquis von Vestra stood to Ferdinand’s right, holding a champagne bottle in one hand and Ferdinand’s flute in the other. All thanks died in his throat. The Marquis’ gloved pinky brushed slightly along Ferdinand’s thumb where he still held onto the bottom of the glass.

“Von Vestra? What are you-?”

“Excuse my presumptuousness, Duke von Aegir, but I noticed your glass was empty. Why wait on a servant to refill you when you so obviously need the drink? I can only imagine you will guzzle this one down as swiftly as you did your last glass. Do be careful not to choke, it would be..._ unbecoming._"

Ferdinand’s face was so red that it could have been compared to the Adrestian coat of arms. His mouth hung slightly open in a stunned silence as the Marquis poured his glass with expert finesse. With his impressive height he towered over Ferdinand, and made sure to lean over too close to the Duke imposingly. Of course there was that damned smirk on his face, so obviously pleased with himself for calling out Ferdinand’s perhaps un-noble like behaviour. Of course he had been watching. Of course he would make a nasty underhanded comment. 

A deep chuckle emerged from deep within the Marquis’ chest. 

“My dear Duke, are you going to close your mouth anytime soon? Or are you wishing for me to put this champagne to your lips myself?”

Oh how Ferdinand _ loathed _ him.


	2. Curiosity

One of Ferdinand’s greatest pleasures in life was spending time with his horses.

He was an accomplished horse breeder and an even more accomplished equestrian. He spent countless hours training and riding his horses. Most of the time Ferdinand spent at the von Aegir homestead was actually spent inside the stables. There was nothing quite like getting up before the sun, bushel of hay propped up on his shoulder as he opened the stable doors and let the light from the sunrise follow him inside. The morning light had such a way of illuminating his horses’ silky coats and wide beautiful eyes. It gave Ferdinand something to look forward to every morning.

Being in Enbarr was always a treat but he found himself longing for those early morning moments where he would walk around for the rest of the day smelling faintly of hay. 

Ferdinand’s own horse was stabled at the Imperial Palace, and every chance he took he would go out and see the poor mare. He hated leaving her with strangers, even if they were the most trusted and screened strangers in the Empire. _ As if Vestra would employ anybody without making sure they could be trusted _, Ferdinand told himself one stormy night when he wanted nothing more than to be by his mare’s side in the stables. 

His business at the Imperial Palace was piling up and it wouldn’t be prudent for him to make a return trip home anytime soon. He wouldn’t have minded much, the hustle and bustle of Enbarr was always exciting and the Imperial staff were more than kind with him. It was simply a bout of homesickness and perhaps a little listlessness. He would have to get used to it, and his mare would too he supposed.

The day before, Ferdinand had gone out and fed his mare some treats he had made himself as an apology for leaving her in the unfamiliar stable for so long. A few stable hands bowed to him as he quickly made his way down the stable where they were housing his mare. He opened the door slowly, cooing and wishing his trusty steed a good morning. He reached into his satchel and pulled out one of the treats. He held his hand out for her to eat and his other hand ran through the thick and soft white hair of her mane. 

Curious… Ferdinand’s brows knit together as he craned his head to look at the mare’s mane. There was something in it. He pat the side of her face and let her finish the treat before he moved closer to take a better look. Someone had carefully folded the longer part of her mane into a bow - a dark velvet bow. A bow that Ferdinand certainly hadn’t ever seen before. Curious. 

He stepped back and looked over his horse, trying to catch any other suspicious bows. There were none to be seen. But someone hadn’t stopped at just styling his mare’s mane. All her fur had been brushed, cleaned, and had oil applied- her coat was absolutely silky. Her hooves had been clipped and rinsed. Were those new horseshoes as well? 

Ferdinand was perplexed. Who could have done this? As sweet as the gesture was, and it absolutely was, he just couldn’t imagine who would go through the trouble. 

He closed the stable door gently behind him and asked the stable hands if anyone had bathed his mare for him. No one would admit to the deed. Nobody had been ordered to groom his mare either. In fact, nobody besides the small stable crew had been seen inside the stables all day. 

_ Very _ curious.

Ferdinand was never one to look a gift horse in the mouth however. He thanked the stable team and asked that if they found the kind soul who had bathed his mare to please pass along his thanks, or inform him as to who the culprit was so he could return such a generous favor.

........

Ferdinand looked up from the letter he was writing on his desk and glanced out the window in front of him. Too much work had accumulated for him to be able to go down and visit his mare that day. And from his window there was no stable in sight, he was too important of a guest at the Imperial Palace to have a room that faced anywhere but the interior gardens. He was awarded his own personal standing room after his success at the Imperial Ball a few weeks back. At least he didn’t have to worry about remembering which of the many guest rooms they had him set up in this time. 

The Imperial Ball...it was a perfect networking opportunity for the Duke, which was the Empress' plan all along. Lady Edelgard had pulled Ferdinand aside before the ball and informed him to be on his absolute best behavior. People respected the Lady Empress, but few befriended her- which is exactly why she needed Ferdinand’s help. He was earnest and charming and through the events of the night he had been successful in entering negotiations of support from three separate Lords who held land on the borders of the Empire. 

He was in the middle of writing correspondence to one of these lords when a soft knock came from his door. He put his pen down and brushed his vest smooth before opening the door.

“Duke von Aegir?” It was the voice of one of his handmaidens, “Sorry to bother ser but we have a gift here... arrived just now. Has your name on the envelope.”

_ A gift? _ Ferdinand was shocked. “Of course, thank you, please bring it in. You may set it on the vanity.”

Ferdinand held the door open for her and his eyes bulged wide at the massive floral arrangement the girl brought in. It was lush enough that it was hard for her to see around it. He quickly took the vase from her after seeing her struggle. 

“My goodness! This is for me?”

“Yes ser, thank you ser. Dropped off from a florists shop in town not ten minutes ago, and the boy said it was to be delivered to your quarters as soon as possible.”

“I see…”

She gave him thanks and bowed quickly as she left, taking a quick little glance over her shoulder at him as she did. Sadly for her, duty called. She wished she could have stuck around to see what the envelope on the arrangement held, and especially who it was _ from _. 

Ferdinand carefully placed the large vase on the vanity and stood in front of it, inspecting the arrangement with his hands on his hips. A gift, hm? It wasn’t close to April so this couldn’t have been a birthday gift. Perhaps it was a thank you gift from one of the older Lords for Ferdinand indulging their daughter or son in a dance that night. Best to assume there would be a marriage request inside the envelope, or an invitation to someone’s summer home for the weekend.

The envelope itself was a dark grey and stood out glaringly against the deep reds, oranges, and yellows of the large bouquet. His name was written on the front in a soft and rather small script, the handwriting unlike any he’d seen before in any of the letters he had been receiving as of late. He flipped the envelope over and saw that no seal had been made in the wax holding the envelope closed.

_ Very mysterious, _ Ferdinand thought as he tore open the envelope.

Inside was no marriage proposal, no discussion of dowry, no thanks given for humoring a noble’s child. There was just a letter. A very small letter written in that same clean petite script. 

_ “Sweet my sister, Rival Goddess, _

_ Where the quiet and the shade is, _

_ Of the cruel deathless Hades, _

_ Has hastened me pitiful alone. _

_ Unto thee I make my own, _

_ Who the ways of earth hast known _

_ And her green places. _

_ Feed me with thy lily-flowers, _

_ Lay me in thy sunless bowers, _

_ Drag me from mine wretched towers, _

_ Where then the sun I greet, _

_ None bitter as thine things all sweet; _

_ And nevermore shall I creep to meet _

_ My perished dead. _

_ -X ” _

Ferdinand’s eyes widened. Widened further the second time he read over the note. By the third time he read through it he felt his heart pounding in his ears. 

This wasn’t a thank you note.

This was a _ love _ note.

And an unclaimed love note at that, no wax seal or no signature given anywhere on the letter. An anonymous suitor. Ferdinand’s heart skipped a beat at the thought. This was something that happened to those cherry-cheeked wide-eyed protagonists of Countess von Varley’s purple prose she still will never admit to authoring. 

_ How illicit! Exciting! _ Ferdinand thought, sighing dreamily as he deposited himself back at his working desk. _ And not a clue to be seen! How will I know how to respond to them, meet them? _

The florist! Ferdinand shot up from his chair and placed the love letter down atop his desk. He must ask the handmaiden which florist produced the bouquet! He would be sure to track down a transaction that way, and perhaps give him some insight as to who this dashing stranger was. Ferdinand quickly plucked a small red carnation from the bouquet and placed it behind his ear. Surely if the suitor was someone inside the Imperial Palace they might see how he had warmly received their gift.

Ferdinand quickly made his way down to the first floor, heading for the kitchen in hopes of finding the young handmaiden. The head cook told him to check the front atrium, she might still be helping unload goods delivered from the morning.

The Duke turned on his heel and quickly paced himself towards the atrium, turning down the hallway. He must not have heard the approaching footsteps as he found himself hitting face first into someone who was carrying quite a few scrolls. Ferdinand made impact with a groan as the air left his lungs. He clutched onto the person he had collided with in an attempt to keep his balance. 

“Oh my Goddess, I’m so terribly sorry! I didn’t see anyone coming I do hope I didn’t cause you any harm-”

All the air left Ferdinand’s lungs a second time when he looked up and saw himself staring into the face of a very angry looking Minister von Vestra.

Ferdinand quickly pushed himself away, his hand going to nervously push his hair back from his face. Fantastic. He knew he was about to get the admonishing of his life. To try and appease the furious looking shadow, Ferdinand quickly made himself useful and picked up all the scrolls the Minister had dropped. 

“Marquis! It’s no wonder I didn’t hear you coming. Most don’t, as they say? Haha…” You could hear the trepidation in his voice as it quivered. He didn’t make eye contact as he held out the scrolls. “Anyways, my apologies again! I do hope you can excuse me as I have a certain handmaiden to catch quickly but I-”

Hubert bent down without a sound and plucked something up off the ground. Ferdinand was bracing himself for some snide comment or question of his etiquette but instead the Marquis was silent. Eerily silent. Why was that somehow worse?

The Marquis stood and took a step closer to Ferdinand. He felt the breath catch in his throat. He didn’t breathe. The dark, stony expression on the Marquis’ face turned his blood cold. Was he going to kill him for such a tiny mistake? Was Ferdinand really about to die right here, so young? The Marquis reached his hand towards Ferdiand’s face and Ferdinand’s eyes closed shut. He was bracing for a spell, a slap, something.

Instead a gloved hand pushed the hair gently back from one of his ears and softly slotted the red carnation back in place over Ferdinand’s ear.

Ferdinand’s eyes shot open and he blinked in surprise. Hubert frowned down at him for a moment more before snatching away the scrolls in Ferdinand’s hands and briskly walking past him back down the other side of the hallway.

“Do watch where you’re going, Duke. Heaven forbid next time you barrel into someone less forgiving than I.”

Had Ferdinand not been so discombobulated by the gesture he witnessed he might have heard the levity so uncommon in the Minister’s voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first off thank you all for the amazing comments and encouragements I've gotten! I am bad at responding to comments but I've read every one and I appreciate them all so much!
> 
> The courtship begins! It's just going to get fluffier from here on out so strap in
> 
> Also this is my house and im gay and I say that being gay in fodlan is normal so none of that "period appropriate homophobia" nonsense. nobody's gonna bat an eye at that. 
> 
> anyways please let me know your thoughts on this chapter! I'm hoping to update this once or twice a week depending on how much time I get. Thanks again!


End file.
